Toris Luciferum
This page belongs to Gojira1234 Background Toris was born on Christmas, 1996. His full name being Peccatóris Ardenti Daemonum Sulphure Luciferum. He was born to a mortal woman named Maria Vance, and the ruler of Hell himself, Lucifer. Lucifer named his son Peccatóris, meaning "Sinner" in Latin. His mother nicknamed him Toris. He spent the first 13 years of his life like a normal human, going to school, making friends, having birthday parties. There were only two things different about him; His pointy ears, and his demons tail. His demon tail he hid by wrapping it around his torso, and hiding under his shirt. When he turned 13, however, is when everything changed. Toris learned he could control fire. Not just any fire, but blue fire! He thought this was the coolest thing ever, and decided to show his friends. When he did, however, they were terrified, and called him a "monster" and, more accurately, a "demon". One day, he was attacked by a group of bullies. It was then that they discovered Toris had a tail. They began to ridicule him over it, and probably made the biggest mistake in their short lives: They pulled his tail. Suddenly, blue flames erupted all around them, burning them, after this Toris doesn't remember what happened, only that the news report the next morning reported four charred husks of bodies in an alleyway, that were unidentifiable. Toris felt awful, and ran away. Every time he would sleep, a man who looked like an older version of him mocked, or rather scolded, him for being prideful over his fire, and that that's what he did to end up where he is. Toris had no idea what this meant, but after several more dreams managed to put the pieces together, and realized that this man talking to him was Lucifer, and even more, he realized he was his father. Lucifer one day came to Toris with a gift, and a task. He gave him a sword, katana-like in appearance, called Angelus Lapsis. Lucifer's task for him was to defeat any evildoer, and some day take up his job as the Devil. Toris didn't really see any option than to comply to his fathers wishes. Toris currently fights the evil monsters of the world, from the Chimera's of Greek mythology to the Kitsune of Japanese mythology. He currently lives in Camp Olympus. Appearance Toris has messy black hair (or dark blue, depending on the lighting) that sweeps down in his eyes, pale skin, and blue eyes. While in his human form, Toris exhibits a number of physical traits that hint at his demonic nature, such as prominent canine teeth, slightly pointed ears, and a black, fur-tufted tail (he keeps it hidden under his shirt). As a demon, Toris gains two blue flames that looks like horns floating above his head, long elf-like ears, and has red-blue pupils while his irises remain bright blue. The blue flames also blaze around other places of his body, mostly at the tip of his tail. Personality Toris has a protective and supportive personality. He can be very violent and tends to get into fights (possibly caused by his demon side), but is actually kindhearted. He supports his friends and tries to encourage and help them. He is headstrong (figuratively as well as literally) and is often very open with his friends. He seems to have a small soft-spot for animals, particularly dogs. Being a demon, he has a soft spot for mortal women as well. However, due to what his mother taught him, he's a complete gentleman, and therefore has had many girlfriends. He's also an incredible cook, and always cooks for himself. Pulling his tail will have one of two effects; If he likes you (as a friend or otherwise) it'll act as sort of erogenous zone. If he dislikes you, it'll cause him to go into a frenzy and burn the person alive. It is unknown why it had these effects. Abilities Toris fights with his katana-like sword, Angelus Lapsis. He is amazingly skilled with it. It's incredibly sharp and durable, and was forged in the depths of Hell, with the hottest of hellfire. He can cut through anything with it, and was even able to pierce the hide of the Chimera with it with no problem. As a half-demon, he is physically superior to humans. He has super-human strength, speed, and stamina. He can fights for days without breaking a sweat. He can control the "Blue Flames", the hottest flames of them all. Only Lucifer and his offspring can wield, but no one wields it like Toris. He can conduct it through his sword, create blades of it from his hands, shoot fireballs, and even breathe the blue flames. Fatal Flaw Toris' Fatal Flaw is his pride. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Sukiyaki * Color: Blue * Animal: Dogs (Puppies are frickin cute!) * Song: Core Pride by UVERworld, and In My World by Rookiez is Punk'd (believe it or not, those bands are both Japanese.) * Music Group: UVERworld * Holiday: Christmas (It's my birthday, too.) * Season: Summer (I get to let my tail go free~...) * Height (on women): 5'4 * Weight (on women): 117 lbs * Body Part (on women): The breasts (Don't judge me. I don't choose women based on just that.) * Color of Eyes: Blue (Such a beautiful color.) * Color of Hair: Blonde or Brown * Color of Skin: Fair (Like snow.) * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're cute 'n' sexy, and really nice. * Thing About Himself: My tail (Too bad I have to hide it...) Least Favorites * Food: Gefilte Fish (Pretty gross...) * Color: Orange (It's the opposite of blue.) * Animal: Horses (Their teeth are weird and also something else I won't mention.) * Song: Nothing much. * Music Group: Again, nothing much. * Holiday: I don't really like Halloween... * Season: Winter (Sure, I was born here, but it's cold as hell... Wait. Hell isn't cold.) * Height (on women): Taller than me. * Weight (on women): Heavy * Body Part (on women): Nothing. * Color of Eyes: Yellow (Kinda scary if you ask me.) * Color of Hair: None. * Color of Skin: None. * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're stuck up, and don't appreciate what people do for them. * Thing About Himself: Y'know, despite all my faults, I've come into terms with them. So nothing. Trivia *Peccatóris means "Sinner" in Latin. *Ardenti means "Burning" in Latin. *Daemonum means "Demonic" in Latin. *Sulphure means "Brimstone" in Latin. *Luciferum means "Morning Star" in Latin. *Toris is an amazing cook, and dreams of opening a restaurant someday. Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Character Category:Character Page Category:Original Character Category:Children of Lucifer